There are certain activities that a person may not want to perform and yet are beneficial to the person. Conversely, there are certain activities that a person may wish to perform and yet are harmful to the person. For example, a person may not want to exercise on a regular basis because it is time consuming and physically demanding, and yet, regular exercise, in general, helps improve the person's physical as well as mental conditions. As another example, a person may wish to smoke, and yet, smoking is harmful to the person's physical health and may cause various diseases.
Sometimes, a person may be encouraged to perform a beneficial activity or discouraged from performing a harmful activity. Such examples may often be found in a parent-child relationship. The parent may wish to encourage the child to study and complete his homework before watching television or playing games. The parent may also wish to discourage the child from smoking, drinking alcohol, and staying out late.